


Telepathic Bonds

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Liza and Tate share everything.





	Telepathic Bonds

“We won't be accepting any more challenges for the day,” said Liza. “We'll be resting and will return tomorrow.” As she notified the gym's receptionist of this, her twin brother began to run the water for their bath. After wetting themselves as they had, they both needed to get cleaned up, and they always bathed together. For as long as they could remember, they had been incredibly close.

She made her way back to the bathroom to find Tate waiting for her, already sitting in the tub. Taking off her clothes quickly, she climbed into the bath, sitting between his legs just as she always did. And, just like always, Tate began to wash her back first, getting his hands soaped up and rubbing her.

Starting on her shoulders, he did not merely wash her but also began to gently massage her as he worked. She was tense from their long hold and long string of battles, and he knew exactly where to apply pressure to make her feel better. Working his way down her back, he listened to the low moans she released when he hit a good spot. Already, her tension was easing and she began to relax.

After he had managed to work all the down her back, he wrapped his arms around her and washed up her stomach, pausing when he reached her breasts. She was young and developing and they were still very small, but he cupped her delicately and she relaxed into his touch. He groped at her softly, and she moaned quietly, smiling and turning around to face in the tub.

She rested her hands on his collar bone before running them down his stomach slowly while he continued to play with her breasts. Locking eyes, she finally reached his growing erection and took him in her hands. She wrapped her hand around his cock and he moaned as she began to stroke him. Working her hand up at down, slowly at first, she felt her own arousal grow in response to his, their connection working its magic.

Of course, they were aware that what they were doing was unusual. They knew that siblings, even siblings that were incredibly close, even twins, were not as intimate as they were, but their connection made it impossible for them to really be close with anyone but each other. Ever since they were babies, they had their psychic connection and they related to each other perfectly while struggling to relate to anyone else.

This meant that making friends was hard and that dating was even harder. Any attempt either had ended in them being uncomfortable with whoever they were with while their sibling was incredibly jealous. Eventually, both realized that they were incapable of dating, but they weren't without loneliness and weren't without desire. With that in mind, it only made sense that they would be driven to each other and would become even closer. They loved each other more than was normal for siblings, but since their bond was already stronger than normal siblings, it made perfect sense to them.

Nobody else would be able to make him feel good like this and nobody else would feel this good just from making him feel so good. No one else would be able to calm the other one down after such a rough day, no one else would have been able to share in that experience. Even though it had been embarrassing and even a bit painful, neither one of them could say it was really that bad that they had wet themselves like that, because they had gotten to share the experience. Everything was better when they shared it, and even bad things became better.

This, however, was far from a bad thing. Tate loved the way his sister's hand caressed and stroked him, and loved it even more when she gripped him and jerked at him. She could touch him so much better than he could touch himself yet it was an experience they both shared and she learned everything he needed from him. Just the knowledge that she was doing it instead of him made it much better than it would have been otherwise and he knew that he loved her as much more than a sister.

She loved him as more than a brother, but that went without saying when his own feelings were taken into account. They both wondered sometimes if it were even possible for them not to love each other in such a way, or that if only one of them felt it, if it would be possible for that love to go unrequited. But there was no sense in wondering about things they couldn't know or understand when they did at least know that their love was strong and that they would always have each other.

“I'm getting really close, Liza,” Tate moaned as she worked at his erection.

“I know,” she replied, matching his moan. “I can feel it, it feels good...please, don't hold back. There's plenty of time for more, you know.” He nodded and she tightened her grip, speeding up her movements. He had barely touched her yet she was almost there just from what she was doing to him, and her encouragement came not just from her love for him but from her own desperation to come. She knew that she had him close and she knew that if she pressed on, they would both be there soon.

And so she knew he was coming before it happened, she could feel the pleasure building deep within herself before she heard him cry out and before she felt him come on her stomach. And she cried when he did, their voices mingling as she was overcome with the same pleasure wracking her brother's body. Panting, she released her hold on him and the two stared at each other lovingly as they began to come down from their orgasms. They had been small ones, just an appetizer for what they had in store for the rest of their bath. After the day they had had, this was just what they needed.

“I want to make love to you now,” he said.

“I know,” she replied. “I want that too.” Placing her hands on his shoulders, she lifted herself, straddling him. She was wet, and this was not just due to the fact that they were in the bathtub; she wanted him and she was ready for him. Already, he was growing hard again and she positioned herself over him.

“I can feel how much you want to be inside of me,” she said.

Grabbing at her hips, he said, “And I can feel how much you want me to be inside of you.”

And at the same time that she said, “Make love to me, brother,” he said, “Make love to me, sister,” and he pulled her down so that their hips met and his member slid into her with little problem. To further prove their point that they were made for each other, he had always been a perfect fit and they had always been able to make love without much pain for her.

Of course, now that they were so experienced with one another there was absolutely no pain. They knew each other's bodies as well as they knew their own and Tate could feel just what she needed and knew just how to avoid hurting her and just how to give her the best experience that he could. It was times like that that they knew they were not together just because they could not relate to anyone else; they were together because they were made for each other. Why else would they have such a strong connection if not because they were supposed to use it for love?

At first, they started slow, Liza delicately rising up on him and Tate gently pulling her back down, falling into a rhythm almost like a seesaw. Up and down, up and down, with perfect unison. They had always enjoyed playing on those; balancing had never been a problem for them there and it certainly wasn't a problem for them here. As she rose up on him and was pulled back down, friction built and they were soon moaning together, matching each other's tone and energy.

The more they went on, the more they wanted it from each other, and soon enough, they were both frantic. Up and down she went, quickly, and he would always pull her the instant she rose up, until they were going so fast that they could barely even notice the pattern that had been there. Their bath splashed, water falling onto the floor, but they didn't care about that mess. It could be cleaned up later, it didn't matter, nothing mattered in this moment except for the two of them and it was just the two of them, all alone in the world with nothing but each other to hold on to and that was exactly the way they wanted it.

The water splashed over them, but even that was something they could ignore, lost in the throes of passion and lost in their love for one another. Their hair grew soaked and there were times when they had to move to avoid getting water in their eyes, but even that could not distract them or slow them down. In order to make their positioning more comfortable, Tate wrapped his legs around Liza's waist, which lifted him up just enough for her to do the same and then they were completely entangled.

Their movements got more and more frantic as their arousal peaked, and their matching moans grew louder and louder, more and more passionate as they both brought each other closer to orgasm. Their own pleasure was so great, but then it mingled with the pleasure they felt from the other and it was impossible to tell where one feeling ended and the other began. They could never tell what they were feeling or who they were feeling for once they reached a certain point and it became nothing but pure pleasure and sensation.

“I love you,” they cried out in unison, repeating it with each others' names added in, before their lips met in an electric kiss. Liza could feel a heat pooling in her stomach, building to her orgasm that she knew she would reach soon, and Tate knew that his orgasm was approaching just as quickly as hers, and that it would be bigger and better than what they had shared before. That had just been a taste of the ecstasy that was to come, and they kissed each other passionately as they prepared for that.

Their tongues mingled, meeting each other as they always did. They would take turns exploring each other's mouths, always knowing where to press and prod, where and when the other of them would move. They would moan into each other's mouths and that would send simultaneous chills down their spines, shuddering together. When they pulled out of their kiss, they stared at each other, panting while they continued to fuck each other.

She arched her back and then he arched his, or maybe they went in the opposite order and neither of them knew which one initiated and which one rose to meet them, but they did and he was pulled deeper inside of his sister, causing both of them to gasp and hiss in pleasure. When they got to this point, they were so connected that nothing they said and no noises they made were anything but in perfect unison and they both said, together, “I'm almost there, I'm so close!”

“I love you,” they said together. “I love you so much.” Their voices matched perfectly in tone and pitch, barely sounding like separate people anymore. They could never truly become one, but when they were together like this, they almost were. This was the closest they could get to becoming one person, like they had always felt they were. It was their psychic connection brought into the physical world, connecting them with a bond stronger than any.

Liza wrapped her arms around Tate's neck while he wrapped his around hers and they pulled each other into another passionate kiss. They were so close now that there was no more fighting it, no chance of them prolonging this anymore, though neither ever wanted it to be over. Still, for all that they wanted it to last forever, both were positively desperate for their orgasm and still welcomed it.

Moaning into their shared kiss, they jerked their hips together in one last powerful thrust, and both were shoved over the edge, simultaneously. Pulling their lips apart, they cried out for one another, the only break in their connection as they said each other's name, and they were both submerged in mutual pleasure. Tate released deep inside his sister, and Liza tightened around her brother, her muscles rippling with her orgasm. Both were blinded by it, holding onto each other, kissing once again, this time much more gentle.

They were lost in the afterglow for a very long time, holding each other in what little water remained in the bath after they had splashed so much. Tate laid back, holding Liza on top of them, until they both decided that this was not the most comfortable place for them to lay together. Something nagged at the back of Liza's mind as they got up to head to bed, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it, and Tate couldn't shake the suspicion that he had forgotten something, but could not figure out what it was.

Both only troubled over it for a short time before they decided to forget about it, and they laid down in each other's arms, without a care in the world. It was not long before they fell asleep.

~X~

It was weeks later when Liza got out of bed early in the morning, bolting for their bathroom. This woke up Tate just in time for him to hear her throwing up and got up, worried about her. Had she gotten sick somehow? It was rare for only one of them to be sick at a time, seeing as they seemed to share all things, and he wondered when he would begin showing symptoms. He followed her into the bathroom, resting his hand on her back while she threw up, trying to offer any comfort that he could.

When she looked up at him, wiping her mouth with tears in her eyes, he realized that those tears were from more than just her throwing up. She looked positively terrified of something, though he didn't know what from looking at her. It wasn't the first time she had had a stomach bug, and there was nothing for her to be so afraid of. He kept his hand steady on her back, trying to read what sort of terror she was feeling.

“I'm pregnant,” she whispered. He flinched, though he understood what she said, he was still completely thrown by it.

“What?”

“I'm pregnant,” she repeated, her voice sounding more certain this time. “I thought I felt something off for a few days, but now I know for sure what it is. I can feel the presence of two other minds within me. I'm not just pregnant, I'm having twins.”

He laid a hand on her again, this time concentrating enough to feel what she said she had felt. There was no mistaking it; she was pregnant, and with twins. “Do you remember the day when we...” He trailed off, but she nodded, already knowing what he was talking about. “I couldn't shake the feeling we had forgotten something but it was-”

“-to use protection,” she finished. “And I was set to have my period not long after and I didn't. I was ovulating.”

“You were ovulating and I...” He nodded, understanding exactly what had gone wrong...but nothing had really gone wrong and he felt a sudden surge of joy go through him. She was having his baby! “Liza, we...”

“We're going to be parents!” she finished and they smiled and he pulled her into a tight embrace. They held each other for a moment, both feeling a shared joy, and even a shared fear. Beneath all of their excitement for having a child, they knew that there would be things said about them. It was not something that they could hide and the nature of their relationship would soon come into the public view as a result. Many people would object to their relationship.

Tate could feel that she was afraid for herself and for their children, and he wanted to offer her whatever comfort he could. He was afraid himself, but he did not allow that fear to overtake him, wanting to give Liza other feelings to hold on to, hoping that if she felt that he was calm, then she would feel calm herself. She held tight to him and he stroked her hair before picking her up bridal-style, holding her in his arms.

“Everything's going to be okay,” he declared, “because I'll always protect you and be there for you. We'll face the future together, and I'd never let anyone hurt my lover and my sister, or either of our children. As long as we're together, everything will turn out okay.”

“I know,” she said at last, smiling at him again. “As long as we have each other, we'll always be okay.” She kissed him and he carried her back to their bed, laying her down gently and laying down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Things were very uncertain, yes, but he did believe that things would turn out good for them and he knew that she felt the same way. As long as they had each other, they would always be happy; that was what they had always known, especially when they had figured out just how perfect they were for each other.

No matter what they had to face, they would always be twins and they would always be soulmates, with a connection stronger than anyone else would ever have.

 


End file.
